Raditz's Story
by The Sage of Storms
Summary: A few short stories based on Raditz's life beginning from his birth to the planet's destruction. Maybe a minor plot. Rated T for language.


A/N: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Dawn came in reddish hues in ruby and pink tones with golden clouds and the sun peering over the sand dunes of the desert planet. The sun making the dunes crimson, an eerie sight by visitors to the planet, and believed by many the color perfectly chosen to suit a planet bathed in constant war. The light smiled on a mother as the night was filled with pain; her joy was greater than anything she experienced when she first held her baby. Whose cries were the first signs of life, its first breaths in a cold world with blinding light. As it used its eyes for the first time, a fuzzy gaze as it looked around and caught the sight of its mother. The child calmed as the mother caressed the squirming child in her breasts. She didn't care if he was covered in the liquids of birth; he was the most beautiful thing she ever saw as she gazed upon her first child. She kissed him lightly and almost refused to let him be taken away by the doctors to make sure he was healthy and normal. The baby started to whimper as he was taken from his mother. She sighed remorsefully, as she felt a disappointment of his departure.

The father sat in the corner of the room scowling at the warm sunlight of the scarlet dawn a dawn he had seen every morning of his life. His brown tail lashed behind him. The agony of not being able to go there was maddening, he almost wanted to kill something. Finally, the creaks of the door alerted him out of his lethal stare and he focused on the physician in front of him, and already knew he had good news. Instead of listening to the doctors smiling, and gesturing about the gender of his child and how healthy it was and how his mate was. Bardock brushed past him, and knocked down the doctor in his haste.

"Excuse me, wait where are you going?" The doctor said holding his hand out to him, as he was walking away. The doctor sitting on the floor rolling his eyes as to say he couldn't deal with these headless Saiyans any longer. Bardock thrust open the door of her room and found her smiling gently as she leaned against the propped up pillow in a barren room with walls of steel and tables and chairs of metal. Her bed only looked partially comfortable as he stood by her and looked at her tired but very happy gaze. She turned to him, and opened her mouth as to say something, but shut it. Never had she felt so weak before, it was almost beyond her pride to be seen like this by the physicians. But she didn't feel discouraged in front of him. Bardock didn't know what to say as he came over and sat by her on the bed and lightly stroked her very long black hair and looked into her emerald black eyes. She placed her hand on his wrist, and fell asleep within an instant.

Many hours passed, and the door opened and the mother immediately awoke to find a nurse carefully holding the little bundle in her arms. Bardock stood up and watched curiously and indifferently at the same time, only he could achieve such a contrasting mix of emotions as the boy was placed in his mother's arms once again. He took a deep breath as if to sigh in relief and content, and felt his mother's love radiate to him. Bardock growled under his breath he wondered if he liked this intruder. He felt that he would have to compete for his mate's love, something he won in the seemingly recent past when she agreed to be his mate. He knew who would win this competition, and Bardock hated it for the reason he would get overlooked and it was reasonably justified. It seemed to him that he already lost, for she was lost to the world and everything in it except her son. She suddenly looked at him through the corner of her eyes, a dark scowl adorned his face. But something else looked through his eyes. She understood somewhat by his painful past, but if only he could understand that it was all worth it. Carrying their son for nine months cost her sleep many nights and then the labor and pain she went through to finally be able to hold their child for the first time if he would only understand then he wouldn't feel so neglected. He would understand and learn to love the child as much as she did. She loved everything about him. His long black hair and gentle black eyes, his tiny features, and the way he gazed up at her full of trust and knew all this time that it was her voice he heard.. It took Bardock a long time to trust anyone, to learn to love anyone and if for any reason selfish or not. She understood why, but she didn't understand why he had to be so stubborn. But her usually temperamental feelings were stifled and she wanted to try to adjust his feelings to their child, but she didn't think that it would do any good. She could tell that he was battling inside, battling whether or not to love his own child.

A/N: Still haven't decided what to name the mother yet. Any suggestions would be appreciated. I just wanted to know what you thought.


End file.
